Holly
Holly is a former member of the Sparticles, and the Questers subgroup. She was kicked out of the tribe in the first episode of series two after its revealed she betrayed the Sparticles because if her parents were back they would always fight. She rejoined them in series 3. She first appeared in The Invasion. She is played by Grace Mandeville. Personality Holly seems to be very aggressive, angry, mean and spiteful but can be friendly and fun to her friends. She can be also be selfish and act childish, sometimes. Her aggression is taken out on Reese as she doesn't believe Reese has any powers and that she is just weird. She is considered to have a rocky relationship with Reese being as she hates her and how they didn't make up until the last of season one. However is kind to those she considers her friends. As shown in series two, she does care about her friends and felt hurt when she discovered Serena was a double agent, working with the Sparticles. In Series three, Holly seems to have grown up quite a bit, and she gives birth to her and Ernesto's daughter, Kimmy. Appearance In the first series she wears a blue checkered shirt, a green cardigan, and red shorts over black tights. She has wavy brown hair and wears a red headband. She also has a missing right forearm. In the second series, her appearance has changed. She has grown a fringe, and her clothes consist of a red and black varsity jacket, a flowery top and red shorts. She also wears her hair differently. Plot Series one The Invasion She first appears in the Invasion when she phones from in the hotel for orange juice, bacon and eggs. The tribe heads up to hotel room thirty five and knocks on the door of Holly's room. When Holly opens the door, she is shocked and unaware of the adults disappearance. She is seen sitting in between Frankie and Tia explaining that her parents travel frequently and she gets bad jet lag, which caused her to sleep through the disappearance. Holly isn't seen again in the episode until the end when the hotels fire alarm goes off and it turns out she cooked has them all a meal. The Message She has a large role in The Message when she is kidnapped by Anita after she is seen by Anita by petting Anita's dog, Cupid remarking that Cupid is stupid name for a dog. Anita then ties Holly up in a lab and threatens to explode something that will make hydrogen cyanide that could kill Holly in unless they find Anitas necessary medical items in two hours. Holly tries to talk to Anita to ask for some water and notes that Anita was engaged but later on, Holly is saved by the rest of the tribe and when it is suggested that they save Anita Holly disagrees with the idea. Holly is seen outside still feeling angry at Anita and is called "Defect" but Holly realizes that Anita was called that when she was younger, realizing that Anita had been bullied when she was a child. Reese then attempts to tell Holly about the chakras but Holly refuses to believe Reese. The Quest In this episode, Holly teams up with Sadiq to help find a new electricity source for the Hotel. She also speaks to Jordan about the way he overprotects Jeffrey but that they also can't survive without each other after seeing a photo in Jeffrey and Jordan's granddads house. She later helps wire up the solar panels and wind turbines to the power box of the Hotel. She is last seen celebrating with everyone else and getting chosen to go on the Quest. The Funfair She does not listen to Reese about her saying that Doomsday Dora had been there. She also does not listen to Sadiq when he warns them about the machine going to be a bad idea. She goes on the ride with Jordan and Ami and they become dizzy and get knocked out to sleep. Cat, Sadiq and Reese have to find the off switch and turn off all the machines. The Big Freeze Holly, Jordan and Ami end up nearly freezing to death in a freezer at the sparticle project's simulator. The Water Rats Holly is getting tired of the quest. The Unsuitable's The tribe come upon a boarding school looking for a battery for their broken-down van. It is soon found out that all the weak and "unsuitable" children are being used as slaves against their will, out of fear of the elders.Reese then makes a boy's voice come out of the speakers. The Harvest Holly and Jordan steal food from the village causing the rest of the Questers to get into trouble The Fallout In the Fallout, Holly's frustration with Reese becomes breaking point when she intentionally harms her. After negative reactions from the group, in anger, Holly traps her fellow Questers in an underground nuclear bunker. She is not seen again until the end of the episode when she finds a way into the bunker to rescue them from a supercomputer that thinks there has been a nuclear war will not allow them to leave. She only knew they needed help because she got a message through her mind from Reese.She later says she only saved them because the rest of the Questers were her friends but was not talking about Reese. The Hot Zone Holly is seen sending a post card to her parents in a bottle along with Kat. They soon find out that there is levels of radiation and she is seen using a item to track the radiation. She is trying to help, when Kat freaks out about the leak, but fails to calm her team leader. She makes fun of Reese when she gives an idea that involves her powers. Holly is shown again searching for the radiation. Holly is then briefly shown behind Reese's worm hole. The Emergency Holly is shown saying she won't miss Kat asking about Reese when they reunite the dimensions. She is eager to leave Reese and hopes she is missing. She is later telling Reese to be quiet. Holly was being sarcastic to Reese and tells Reese she dislikes her. Holly is holding up a "We Want to Help" sign outside the hospital. She's holding a Cane as a defense. She says to Reese "Reese is this another one of your promises?" and is still angry with her and smirks. She comments on how dangerous a stunt is Ami wants to do. Holly makes a comment about Reese. The Sparticle Project Holly convinces Kat and her dad to save Reese but shut off the connection between the two worlds Series Two The Stone Head Holly is shown running when the episode starts. She later is walking through what looks like a school Cafeteria with Serena. She gives Fizzy the key purposely but she stats she didn't bargen for being taken as prisoner. Holly tells Serena about they key and that she has a headache, but secretly takes a box of laxatives from the medical cupboard instead of a headache remedy. Holly states she did her Tribe a favor buy imprisoning them. She puts the laxative powder into Fizzy and his gang's food, and when the gang head for the toilets, Holly and Frankie steal the key and lock them in. They are shown running away. Frankie and Holly dump balls down the stairs to stop Fizzy's gang from catching them. She talks with Sadiq and Tia about Fizzy capturing Reese. Holly says the Stone Head and the key is "Rubbish" and makes a sarcastic remark about it and later says "Rubbish" again about the head. She thinks the world should stay adultless when Reese says Holly traded them out for Fizzy's coins. Holly then starts to get angry and after Sadiq kicks her out of the Sparticles she states "I'm going to get to the Quatom Nixes before you and smash it to pieces." She then parts with Serena in search for the Quantum Nexus. "Just because there's more of you doesn't mean you'll win. The race to the Quantum Nexus is on. Go!" The Decoder Holly is shown spying on the Sparticles with Serena she has Serena go and look at the Stone Head to find the imprinted message so they can decode it at The British Museum. Holly and Serena goes up to a key pad to try and unlock it to get into the museum. Holly tries once and fails, she tries twice and fails. Third time she is in. Holly peaks around the corner. She and Serena dresses up as vikings but is stopped by a "guard", Holly did the 'Made you Look' trick and runs off, soon being trailed by the Dressed up kids. Later she and Serena have a little conversation about Fizzy and the Stone Head. Holly is taken captive but is released. The guy when 'runs' the museum opens the case so Holly and Serena can get The Decoder. They decode the incripted code and a few seconds later The Decoder is stolen by The Feather Heads. Holly is showed again talking with Serena about "The White Horse that Leaps the Highest" Series 3 In the later series Holly hasn't changed much, she's dating Ernesto as they kiss a couple of times in the first episode she's also best friends with Serena. She is later found to be pregnant. She gives birth to her and Ernesto's daughter, Kimmy, in "The Keeper". They name the baby after Holly's mum Kim. Gallery Holly.png Category:Tribe Sparticle Members Category:The Questers Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Candidates for deletion